My Worst and Best St Patty's Day
by Bubbles-LovesYouAlways
Summary: St. Patrick's Day. The day that I always forget to wear green. This year, I will remember it for the rest of my life. Fic for RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl.
1. Chapter 1

What is it that makes St. Patrick's Day such a pain? …Oh right, the literal pain. This holiday is the biggest pain. Even more painful than Valentine's Day, which I hate as well. I always forget to wear green. And if I do, no one believes me and pinches me anyway.

The one person that always remembers to pinch me is Seamus Finnigan. That stupid Irish man. He goes all out when it's St. Patty's Day. I understand that he's Irish, but does he _have _to dress all out? He wears green everything _every day_. I bet he even wears green underwear.

Did you know that Harry and Ron even forget to wear green? But it's because it's their second favorite holiday. They _want_ people to pinch them, so they can pinch them back. Even if the person was wearing green. They would just say that they didn't see the color. Boys will be boys.

So, of course, in seventh year I totally forgot to wear green. And I even remembered sixth year! I was such a mess that morning.

_Flashback: _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

I slammed my hand against my annoying alarm clock. Another Monday. Ugh. I hate it.

I get out of bed and slowly get to the showers. Even though everyone thinks I love mornings, I absolutely despise them. I would just love it if I got to sleep all day and school was at night. Heavenly!

As I finish my shower I hear Lavender and Parvati scrambling in the room. They must have used the prefect's bathroom, even though they aren't prefects. I just roll my eyes at the thought. I can never get them to listen to me and I'm too much of a friend to tell on them. Plus, we are seventeen now. It doesn't really matter.

When I get out of the bathroom I don't really notice anything, as I'm so tired. I get dressed slowly today in jeans and a t-shirt. Being in sixth and seventh year has its perks. Dumbledore decided that we don't have to wear our uniforms anymore, as we are old enough to decide to express ourselves if we wanted.

Gah, I'm late for class! I hurry up and finish getting ready and I run down the stairs. As I pass the common room, Harry and Ron are there waiting for me.

"Why aren't you two in class?" I glare at them and turn out the portrait door with the two boys trailing behind me.

"Well we always wait for you. No matter how late we are going to be for class." That was Ron and I swear I could practically hear the smile in his words.

"Yeah, Hermione. We are friends till the end, so we must stick together. Even if we are late to class." I roll my eyes at Harry. He's sweet, but he was laughing the whole time while he was saying that.

"Seriously guys." Sheesh, they've annoyed me and we barely made it to first period.

We were about to walk into the classroom when I remembered something. I stopped in the middle of the doorway, before opening the door.

"Hermione? Did you forget something in your room again? We are willing to go back." Ron was basically about to burst with joy about going back.

I turned to them, wide eyed. "No," I whispered.

They look at me with confusion.

"Then what is it?" asked Harry.

I hated this. Hated this with a passion. "I forgot to wear green. And today… is St. Patrick's Day."

I was in one hell of a ride, again, for like the fifteenth year of my life.

**A/N: Yes a little short. But I will have the next chapter up in the next couple days! Amanda I hope you like this so far! :D**

**And people, please review! I would much appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Crap. Crap. Crap. I can't believe I forgot to wear green, _again_. Oh wait… I can.

When I had told Harry and Ron earlier that I had forgotten to wear green, they laughed. _Laughed_ at me. How dare they? They are mere boys who love to not wear green on the day where you are suppose to wear green. They are retarded I tell you. _Retarded_.

I sighed as I headed to lunch after fifth period, which I can't wait to eat. As I woke up late that morning. Sheesh, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Not that I would do that…

As I open the doors and sneak in before anyone could see me, someone speaks behind me who I really did not want to hear.

"Granger, did you forget to wear green again this year? Or are you going to tell me that you're wearing green underwear?" Merlin, I hated his voice. It is so… annoying. I turn around in frustration and I glare at the boy in question.

"No, Malfoy. I won't tell you that I am wearing green. Because you know that I always wear green underwear. We go through this same conversation every year, since the first year we came to this damned school." I storm off in a huff and purposely leave the Great Hall, not going to give him the satisfaction that I am lying. I might as well not finish the rest of the day and not eat lunch. I'll tell the professors that I was sick for the rest of the day.

As I am walking down the hall, I can feel Malfoy watching me and practically hear him while he's following me. I roll my eyes at his immaturity level and head in the direction that is nowhere near the Gryffindor Tower. I don't want a Slytherin knowing where the Tower is, you know.

"Hey, Malfoy. Why don't you actually try to be quiet while you are stalking an innocent teenage girl? Now THERE is an idea." I turn around so fast that I am surprised that I didn't get dizzy. But when I actually clear my eyesight, from my hair being in my face, Malfoy is nowhere to be seen. Hmm… Maybe he wasn't following me and I was imagining things. I shrug and turn back around to walk in the direction that I was heading, not really heading anywhere to be honest, because I really didn't want to go to the Tower.

I walk for about five minutes, not thinking about anything. Possibly thinking about going to lunch before the bell rang. Maybe I'll go to the Tower and get some green on. But, I've spent the whole day without getting pinched; maybe I actually, on purpose, won't this year.

As soon as I turn the corner that takes me to the West Tower, there is Malfoy and his friends, or posse as I like to call them, are standing there in a huddle talking about random crap most likely. I roll my eyes for the second time in about ten minutes and I keep on walking. Maybe they haven't noticed me yet.

"Hey, Granger. Why don't you actually try to be quiet when you walk up on a group of guys? Maybe they won't see you. Now THERE is an idea." I look at the one boy that gets on my nerves more than Voldemort does. All Voldemort does is try to take over the world. And Malfoy here trys to take over people's lives. Who do you think will get on people's nerves? Malfoy, your right. You should get a prize.

Anyway, so Malfoy _was_ stalking me. How great to find out, don't you think? I think not.

"Malfoy, go stick it up your ass." I keep on walking. But Nott stops me as he stands in my path. "Excuse me." I glared up at him. He smirks at me. Do _all _Slytherins smirk? I mean, seriously.

"You're excused." Malfoy answers for Nott. Can Nott not speak for himself or something? Ha-ha. Nott not. How funny. I snicker somewhat in my mind. Eww gross, I just said snicker. Boys snicker, girls giggle.

Anyway, I just stand there like the idiot that I am until Malfoy actually says something educational. I mean, I know he's smart. He has the second highest score at Hogwarts, after all. After me, of course.

Malfoy is staring at me like I'm an idiot. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me like I'm an idiot? And why you have stopped me from walking down this hall? I have somewhere to be." I really don't, but he doesn't know that.

Malfoy smirks that annoying smirk that he has. What is with these Slytherin boys!?! I am seriously becoming frustrated.

"Well, you may go if you want. We never stopped your feet from walking onward." He's still smirking, damn him. I just glare at him and start to walk forward.

I didn't take one step. Not one tiny step that you take when you are about to start walking. And you know what happened? That damned boy pinched me. On my damned ass! Not Malfoy or Nott. But damned Zabini. What the hell did I ever do to that boy? I am never mean to him or never glaring at him in the library. We sometimes even share a table during finals week when everyone is cramming for their test. Oh boy, now he is on my list. But I won't give him the satisfaction that I acknowledged that pinch. I am just going to keep walking. While Malfoy's posse is laughing at me like I am the next best ever joke.

I get to the end of the hallway, still fuming, when Malfoy yells down towards me over the loudness of his friends laughing.

"Granger! I'll be sure to tell all the males in the school that you don't mind being goosed! I guess that innocent teenage girl crap that you were telling me was a damned lie!"

I can hear all the Slytherin guys laughing hard as this one thought goes through my mind. _I sure as hell am going to be pinched for the rest of the day. _

**A/N: So, I'm supposed to be grounded right now for a month and not doing **_**anything **_**on the computer for my own enjoyment. But, while I was actually doing my homework, I had to write the second chapter before I forgot everything that I thought of about a week ago. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Maybe as soon as I can type up the next chapter, when I do more homework that I have to type. So, cross your fingers that my English teacher will give me more essays! Lol. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading and reviewing. And those of you that aren't reviewing, can you please? I would much appreciate it. :D **


End file.
